


Door To Door Lesbians

by flickawhip



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door To Door Lesbians

Asta and her Identical Twin Blade were selling Black Roses door to door to raise money for Occult awareness.

"Come on Blade keep up…"

Asta called to her younger sibling.

"How many more houses do we have to go to? My feet hurt."  
Blade whined. Asta smiled.

"I know but it’s for a good cause...think of all those vampires, werewolves, witches and Wiccan's who this money goes to help protect for the small minded people who want to persecute them."

Blade nodded.

"Tell you what Blade this last house then we'll go get a bite to eat and a sit down how’s that sound?"

Asta said. Blade smiled and nodded. The two walked up to the door and knocked. Esme had smiled as she answered the door. 

"Well, hello girls."  
Asta and Blade smiled.

"Hello Miss."

Blade started.

"Would you like to buy one of our Black Roses? We're raising money for Occult Awareness."  
"Well, why don't you come inside and explain to me how these roses help?"  
Asta & Blade looked at each other, then shrugged and came inside.

"So... what do you want to know exactly?"

Asta asked. Esme smiled, gesturing that they should take a seat and settling on a seat herself before she spoke. 

"Well, what exactly do you mean by Occult?"  
"Well..."

Blade said.

"Meta-People like Werewolves, Vampires, Witches, Wiccan's...or humans who are into them such as 'Fang-Bangers'."

"The money we raise goes to trying to raise awareness of how much they are persecuted and to try and prevent it."

Asta added.   
"And how much are you charging?"  
"Well minimum $1."

Asta said.

"But you can donate more if you wish."

Blade added.   
"How does $100 sound?"  
The two girls gasped.

"I....it sounds.... great."

Blade stammered.

"Th...thank you very much"

Asta managed to say.   
"On one condition... "

Esme teased.   
"Oh?"

The two girls said as one suddenly a little suspicious.

"What?"

Blade asked.   
"Don't run away on me..."

Esme teased, allowing her fangs to extend carefully, her smile soft as she waited for a response. Blade and Asta gasped and then squeed like two fan girls meeting a rock star.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SHE'S A VAMPIRE! A REAL UN-DEAD VAMPIRE! OH MY GODS THAT'S SOOO COOL!"

Blade gushed.

"OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS OH MY GODS! WE'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET A REAL VAMPIRE!"

Asta said fanning herself.

"Can I please touch your fangs?"

Blade asked.

"We're such fans of Vampires. We have been since we were little girls."

Asta said. Esme smiled softly, moving to settle between the two girls, taking Blade's hand gently and guiding it over her fangs carefully. Blade gasped.

"They feel so smooth…"

She giggled a little.

"It tickles.”

Asta smiled.

"You’re the first real Vampire we've ever met.... what’s your name?"  
"Well, I'm glad you like them, little one."

Esme smiled, pausing before answering Asta's question. 

"Esme, Esme Cullen."  
"I'm Asta Summers."

"And I'm Blade Summers."

"Do....do you mind Esme if we ask you some questions? It’s just we're such fans of Vampires and we're curious about a lot of things."  
"Not at all, ask away.”  
"What kind of Vampire are you?"

Blade asked.

"How old are you...I mean when were you turned...or where you born a vampire?"

Asta asked.

"Do you still have contact with your creator?"

Blade asked as a follow up to that.   
"I'm a Crystaline Day Walker... I was 38... and yes... actually, I'm married to him."  
Asta smiled.

"Do you have any children? I mean have you created any fellow vampires yourself."

Blade blushed slightly as she thought of a question.

"What do you.... I mean...how do you feel about...fang-bangers?"

Asta looked at Blade a little bit surprised.

"You don't have to answer that last one."

She quickly said.

"My sister didn't mean to be so personal."  
"A couple, yes."

Esme smiled, waiting for the girls to finish talking before she spoke softly. 

"I don't mind answering you girls..."

She paused, considering how to word her answer. 

"I like them... I rarely actually do anything with them... they tend to chase my husband and not me... but when someone's interested I take them at their word, it's up to them how far it goes."   
The two girls blushed. 

"Well....."

Asta began.

 

"We're wannabe fang-bangers."

"Are you into girls or boys?"

Blade asked feeling a little bolder all of a sudden.   
"Girls and boys..."  
Blade purred.

"We're into girls...."

Asta murred.   
"Well then, lucky girls."  
Both Blade and Asta blushed and giggled. Esme smiled softly. 

"So girls... what would you like to do?"  
Asta and Blade looked at each other.

"Ermm...you?"

Asta said unsure if this was what Esme was wanting them to say.   
"Are you both still... pure?"  
The two girls’ blushes deepened.

"Well...kind of."

Blade said.   
"Kind of?"  
The two girls looked down at the floor ashamed.

"We.... we've sort of...explored our own and each other's bodies and experimented...."

Asta said.

"No penetration but a lot of rubbing and licking."

Blade added. Esme smiled softly, kissing each girl softly on the cheek. 

"Oh sweethearts.... and are you sure you'd want me to be your...technical firsts?"  
"Yes."

Blade said.

"Ditto."

Asta murred.   
"Would you prefer to go one by one... or both together?"  
Asta and Blade looked at each other.

"One by one."

Asta said and Blade nodded.

"You can pick which one of us you want to do first."

Blade added.   
"Perhaps I should take you both to the bedroom, then we'll see."  
Asta & Blade nodded and let Esme take them to her bedroom. They then stood in the bedroom waiting for Esme to decide.   
"Which of you is the elder?"  
Asta raised her hand.

"Me by about 4 minutes."  
"Then you go first."  
Asta smiled and walked forward towards Esme. Blade watched interested. Esme smiled, kissing Asta sweetly. Asta mewed into the kiss. Esme smiled, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Asta mewed at the feeling of Esme's hands on her even through her clothes.   
"Okay?"  
"Yes. It feels amazing."  
Esme smiled, letting her hands trail lower. Asta gasped.

"How can you make me feel so hot when I'm still dressed?"  
"It's a skill, little one."

Esme smiled, moving to run a hand up under Asta's skirt. Asta mewled at the feeling of Esme's hand running up her leg. Esme smiled and pushed her way into the girl. Asta mewed at first and then suddenly yelled in pain and tears streamed down her face.   
"Shhh, sweet girl."

Esme murmured, kissing her softly and wiping tears from her cheek, although she picked her pace up.   
"It hurts."

Asta whimpered.   
"I know baby girl, I know."

Esme soothed, upping her pace. Soon enough Asta began mewing again and she began riding Esme's fingers, the pain had masked much of her arousal, although she was now close.   
"Come for me baby girl."  
Asta cried out and came.

"Your amazing…"  
"MMmm, I'm glad you think so sweetness."

Esme smiled, turning to beckon Blade forward. 

"Come here Blade sweetheart."  
Blade smiled and reached up under her skirt and slid her panties off and then came over. Esme smiled, kissing her sweetly but passionately, moving to cup, caress and tease Blade's breasts. Blade kissed her back. Esme smiled and quickly moved to cup, caress and tease Blade's clit. Blade mewed and shivered.

"Don't hurt me…"  
"I won't baby."

Esme soothed, moving to kneel and slowly suckle on Blade's clit. Blade mewed loudly. Esme smiled and slowly eased a finger up and into Blade. Blade mewed and then yelped as the tears came.

"You promised!"  
"I'm sorry baby."

Esme soothed, moving to suckle a little more on the girl's clit and upping her pace. Blade began mewing as the pain subsided. Esme smiled and upped her pace again. Blade cried out and came apart. Esme smiled softly, gently leading the girls to the bed, settling them there before locking the doors and coming back to join them, curling them both safely into her sides.   
“Rest, my darlings.”


End file.
